Te encontrare
by giselleapril
Summary: Algo ha hecho enfurecer a Sesshomaru y el tiene que pagar por cada vida con la que termino, Rin ofrecerá hacerse responsable de parte del castigo hacia el Youkai... SesshomaruXRin


**Bien pues yo de nuevo por aquí, se que no he dejado demasiado material pero una idea mega brillante se me acaba de ocurrir para un fic, dejo este one-shot (ni idea si sea un one-shot corrijanme si me equivoco, no se de esto) XD pero bueno espero que lo disfruten supongo que de aunque se vea feito de aquí sacare dos grandes historias, en cuanto al fic de "Un deseo hecho realidad" bueno me he quedado seca de ideas ._. , me pongo a soñar para ver que saco pero bueno no tardare en actualizarlo, y de ahi en fuera espero sus comentarios pueden pasarse por otras historias terminadas (mías, aunque no tengo tantas :l) peeero bueno nos vemos.**

(CAPITULO ÚNICO)

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si es mía, si notan el plagio en algún lugar avísenme ;)

* * *

Te encontrare

Corrías a toda velocidad, cada roca en tu camino moría despedazada, tu cabello platinado se agitaba detrás de tu espalda, podía verte y tu a mí, te mire directo a los ojos, quería llorar pero sabía que si lo hacía tú te derrumbarías, tratarías de der el más fuerte y tendrías lastima de mi. Quería que llegaras pronto a mi lado, anhelaba eso más que nada, no sabía mucho de ti aun después de tantos años, pero quería seguir mirándote a los ojos, al hacerlo te veía en el fondo, podía ver todo en ti, podía mirarte eternamente.

Ahora evadías el derrumbe, me encontraba en la cima de aquel risco, como un premio o algo inalcanzable; mire mis manos… se esfumaban, no tenía miedo por que estabas ahí, te detuviste sorprendido en el borde del acantilado, diste un salto enorme y extendí mi mano con la esperanza de que la tocaras una última vez, tu rostro era diferente.

—¡Quédate! —Gritaste aferradamente, la tierra se abrió y el mar se alzó, no podía quedarme y lo sabía, me volvía a consumir —¡Rin! —Mencionaste mi nombre, aun así no tenía miedo, te mire de nuevo, me encantaba hacerlo, habías salido de control hace poco tiempo, tu mirada que infundía miedo se había presentado mostrando tu verdadera forma y esas noches pasadas muchas almas habían cruzado el sendero del abismo por tu mano, jamás supe la razón de tu dolor pero verte ahora de vuelta me hace más feliz que nada, volvías a ser el mismo.

Ahogue un grito de dolor, a pesar de todo me dolía mucho, ahora todo mi cuerpo se encontraba rígido, suplique mentalmente que fuese rápido

El trato era perderte, tenias que morir para pagar todo el dolor que causaste, pero yo no podía perderte, me aferre a ti por tanto tiempo que sería un dolor insoportable, me ofrecí en tu lugar, mi vida a cambio de la tuya, entiendo que fue egoísta pero he sido egoísta siempre, nunca te he dicho nada de esto, sin embargo era necesario ahora mi mano desaparecía por completo, aquella mujer sacerdotisa tenía el poder de hacerlo, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerte pagar cada minuto de agonía que causaste, y yo acepte el trato de pagar por ti.

Cuando llegaste a mi ya no podía verte completamente, distinguí esa luna en tu frente empapada de sudor, dijiste algo indescifrable trataste de tocarme pero no podías hacerlo, algo me rodeaba y tu gritaste de nuevo una y otra vez, mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente y vi como algo te encadenaba, aquella sacerdotisa habló

—El trato se ha roto, no puedo dejarlo ir ya que seria injusto para el orden natural, volverás a verlo si encuentras la forma de hacerlo regresar al pasado, el y yo te esperaremos, si puedes hallarlo y cruzar la barrera del tiempo tendrás una sola oportunidad, haz aceptado pagar parte de su condena ahora asume las consecuencias.

Ella te atrapó en mi lugar, tu no tenias miedo pero ahora yo sí, quería ser fuerte pero no podía, extendí mi mano ya que ahora tu me dejabas; volví a mirarte…

—Vete… —dijiste justo antes de desaparecer frente a mi

Aquella sacerdotisa se esfumo contigo, la tierra volvió a ser como en un inicio, yo había sido completamente inútil, sabía que habías hecho algo incorrecto pero amarte me hacía pensar que era algo injusto que te fueras.

Mi mente aún estaba aturdida, todo me daba vueltas y el dolor no desaparecía por completo, comencé a caminar, aquel enorme claro a la orilla del mar me tentaba a arrojarme al acantilado, comencé a correr en dirección contraria olvidando mi estúpida idea y fue así como las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, me sentía estúpida, ¿Cómo iba a encontrarte ahora? —pensé—, corrí con más fuerza, apreté mis puños, quería ser fuerte, quería ser fuerte, quería alcanzarte donde sea que estuvieses, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, el viento golpeaba duramente mi rostro arrebatándome más lagrimas , busque tu mirada en el cielo y me tope con la luna llena, caí de rodillas en el césped y apreté mis ojos, llena de dolor comencé a llorar incontrolablemente…

—¡Sesshomaru!

Tu nombre resonó en el aire

—Te encontrare….

**FIN **


End file.
